Mi Princesa Rosa
by Nieves JS
Summary: Hikari y Takeru están en el parque, junto a sus hermanos, sentados en una banca. Hikari le pregunta algo a Takeru que sorprende al chico. ¿Cuál fue la pregunta? ¿Y la respuesta? [Pura ternura sobre el Takari]


**¡Hola Digilectores!**

 **Aquí les traigo un tierno one-shot n_n**

 **¡Espero que les guste!**

' **Mi Princesa Rosa'**

En un parque de Odaiba dos niños jugaban, mejor dicho, veían jugar a sus hermanos un partido de soccer. La castaña no le prestaba tanta atención al juego, ella desviaba su mirada hacia su amigo, hacia sus ojos azules como los de él hermano.

— Oye, Takeru…

— ¿Sí?

La niña no sabía si preguntárselo directamente o de a poco, pero lo pensó unos segundos y decidió preguntárselo directo.

— Tu… ¿Tienes una princesa rosa?

Y es que la Yagami tenía esa pregunta desde hace mucho tiempo pero nunca logro preguntársela a alguien: Su padre trabajaba mucho y su hermano salía a jugar.

— ¿Una princesa rosa?

¿A que se refería la castaña con princesa rosa? Acaso era algún juego de video nuevo, ¿una película para niñas?.

— Sí, una princesa rosa.

El rubio frunció las cejas aun no entendía a lo que se refería su amiga.

— Vera… nosotras, las niñas, tenemos un príncipe azul… Ustedes, los niños, ¿no tienen una princesa rosa?

El chico aun no entendía nada… pero lo pensó un poco. Príncipe azul… ¿Acaso no eran esos príncipes que aparecías en las películas?

— No… ¿Para qué tienen un príncipe azul?

— El príncipe azul es el chico que nos gusta o que imaginamos, el chico con el que queremos tener un "felices para siempre"

— Ah… ¿Y quién es tu príncipe azul?

La niña se ruborizo por la pregunta. ¿Qué quien era su príncipe azul?

— No te lo puedo decir…

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque si no ya no sería mi secreto y por ahí el chico me odie.

— ¿Un secreto?

— Yo hago que es uno… nunca se lo conté a alguien, ni a mi hermano.

Algunas de las preguntas que se formularon en la mente del rubio ya fueron respondidas. Pero había una que no.

— Entonces significa que ¿Yo debo tener una princesa rosa secreta?

— Así es.

Takeru se quedo pensando ¿Quién podría ser su princesa rosa? Recorrió con la mirada el parque buscando a su princesa… pero ¿Quién podría ser la niña perfecta para su siguiente secreto? ¿Con quien tendría el 'felices para siempre'? Y la pregunta más temerosa para el niño: ¿Sería la correcta?

— Y… ¿Cómo tiene que ser?

— Tiene que ser una niña y tiene que ser muy hermosa.

El rubio pensó… pensó hasta que se le ocurrió alguien.

— ¿Tiene que ser Sora?

Hikari comenzó a reír.

–No, no. Tiene que ser la niña de TUS sueños, no la de los sueños de nuestros hermanos

Ahora las cosas eran más confusas… ¿La niña de sus sueños? ¿Cómo la encontraría? ¿Y si la niña de sus sueños tenía un príncipe azul? ¡Como saberlo!

— ¿Y? ¿Tienes a tu princesa rosa?

Takeru al ver los ojos esperanzadores de la niña de 6 años, asintió… pero verdaderamente la había encontrado.

...

Luego de ese día Takeru y su madre se mudaron de Odaiba y Hikari no supo nada de él. Le escribía todo el tiempo pero él no contestaba.

Ella tenía un cuaderno donde dibujaba, mil veces dibujo a Takeru, a un Takeru de 15 años… se lo imaginaba muy apuesto, ojos rubios y azules… ¿Dónde había quedado su fiel amigo?

— ¡Hikari!

Y ahí estaba Motomiya Daisuke, un chico de su clase que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella… pero él no era su príncipe azul.

— ¿Qué pasa Daisuke?

— ¿Qué pasa?... ¡son las 6:50! Vamos a llegar tarde al instituto.

Hikari miro el reloj de su muñeca y vio que el chico tenía razón… era las 06:50 de la mañana ¡Faltaban 10 minutos para que las clases comiencen!

— ¡Es cierto!

Al llegar al bendito instituto, caminaron por los pasillos buscando su aula, la encontraron y tomaron asiento. Hikari se sentó junto a su amiga: Mitsuki Nakaraha. Daisuke se sentó junto con su mejor amigo: Ken Ichijouji.

Las clases del señor Arashiro comenzaban a Hikari la físico-química le aburría mucho. Discretamente saco su cuaderno de su mochila y comenzó a imaginarse a Takeru de 15 años… comenzó trazando líneas finas que formaron sus ojos. Luego siguió con el cabello y la nariz. Empezó a dibujarle los labios… por alguna extraña razón se mordió los suyos al trazar la line que formaba el labio inferior del chico. Termino de colorearlo con sus lápices azules.

Miro a su alrededor… la clase había terminado y los alumnos se habían retirado del aula. Se paró de su asiento y camino hacia la salida… no tenia los ánimos suficientes para seguir en el colegio y menos en ingles.

Camino hacia su casa y paso por el parque… el parque en donde vio a Takeru por última vez. Se sentó en la banca gastada de madera donde habías charlado… hace 9 años…

— " _¿Y? ¿Tienes a tu princesa rosa?"_

Recordó que Takeru no le había contestado…jamás lo había hecho.

Respiro el aire y se regalo. Tiro su mochila a un lado de la banca y recostó su cabeza en la espalda de la banca.

En silencio, escuchaba los pasos de la gente, los autos, los celulares… todo un alboroto de cuidad.

Sintió que alguien se sentó a su lado pero no se molesto en mirarlo solo lo ignoro pero al escuchar su bellísima vos y la preciosa palabra:

— Me alegra verte de nuevo… mi princesa rosa

Se alegro.

Se paro rápidamente y que do frente al chico.

— ¿Takeru?

— Obvio _mi princesa rosa_

Los ojos rubíes de Hikari se empezaron a aguar… Takeru, el niño rubio de ojos azules, su amigo… estaba ante sus ojos. No era como lo había dibujado… era mucho más apuesto y más alto de lo que hubiera imaginado. Ya no llevaba los suéteres de lana como solía llevar… ahora tenía puesto una remera negra que decía 'hope' en blanco, una chaqueta gris, unos jeans azules y unas zapatillas verdes.

Hikari se sentó en las piernas del chico y lo abrazo fuertemente.

— Te extrañe mucho… mi príncipe azul secreto.

— Yo más… mi princesa rosa de mis sueños

Sus almas se unieron mediante un beso.

El primer beso de cada uno… fue con su príncipe/princesa azul/rosa de sus sueños y era un secreto.

 **¿Les gusto?** ¡Espero que sí!

La idea se me ocurrió esta semana cuando estaba estudiando para Geografía… ni idea de dónde vino la idea xD

Tengo muchas ideas en mente… muchos one-shots :D

 **Opinen por favor! Amo leer sus reviews :3**

 **Facebook del Fic:** Volvemos al Digimundo (Misma foto de portada)

 **Mi Facebook:** Nieves Js (Foto Tk y Kari con Patamon y Gatomon, es la misma de mi avatar) ¡Agrégame para preguntarme cosas, sugerirme, charlar para lo que quieras, **¡Hasta podemos ser grandes amigos! :)**

 _Les deseo suerte, besos y digievoluciona!_

 _ **-NievesJS13**_


End file.
